Virée à Las Vegas
by Didou27
Summary: Chase et Cameron vont fêter leur fiançailles à Las Vegas avec toute l'équipe sauf House. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu


Virée à Las Vegas

_**Virée à Las Vegas**_

_Las Vegas !? Chase et Cameron allaient se fiancer à Las Vegas et il n'était pas invité ? Même Cuddy et Wilson faisaient parti du voyage, tout le monde sauf lui. Pensaient ils vraiment qu'il ne l'apprendrait jamais ? Lui qui savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans cet hôpital ! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, ils le connaissaient pourtant, depuis trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils auraient du savoir que s'ils l'avaient invité, il ne serait pas venu, mais là, il allait se faire une joie de gâcher la petite fête._

_Le lendemain, tous partaient pour la ville du péché, lui partirait une heure plus tard. Il savait qu'ils devaient descendre au MGM Grant, il avait fait sa réservation de manière à être logé à l'étage supérieur. Il les observerait de loin, sans se faire voir, sauf peut être de Cameron, juste pour la rendre nerveuse, ça allait bien l'amuser, elle ne saurait pas comment réagir, il savait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, il allait se faire une joie de la tourmenter._

_La journée se termina sans mauvaises surprises, il rentra chez lui pour préparer ses affaires, personne n'avait laisser échappé la nouvelle du voyage, bien que chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Cameron, il y voyait de la culpabilité. Il était sûr que l'idée de ne pas l'inviter venait d'elle, mais cette idée lui posait un cas de conscience. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le voir venir pour tout gâcher en faisant son House, mais en même temps, il était sûr qu'elle espérait en secret qu'il s'interpose. Elle était si romantique._

_Le lendemain, il se leva et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sa jambe le laissait tranquille, plus de douleur, pas besoin de Vicodine. Cela lui parut bizarre mais à quoi bon s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas._

_Son sac de voyage l'attendait sur le piano, à 9h, il parti de chez lui, son avion décollait à 10h30. Les autres devaient être entrain d'atterrir. Le temps que lui arrive, ils seraient déjà dans leur chambres ou, dans le cas de Wilson et Cuddy, au casino._

_Une heure plus tard, il était installé dans sa chambre, comme il le pensait, il avait aperçut Cuddy s'extasier devant une table de craps et Wilson tranquillement installé au Black Jack, aucune trace des autres, il supposait qu'ils étaient encore dans leurs chambres. Il monta dans la sienne et s'installa tranquillement sur son lit pour se reposer du voyage et mettre en place sa stratégie pour les jours à venir. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, une douleur lancinante lui traversa la jambe, le répit avait été de courte durée, il se pencha et sorti de son sac son flacon de Vicodine et prit deux petites pilules. Après un bref passage sous la douche, il descendit au casino pour repérer sa proie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la repéra elle était en compagnie de son « fiancé » et de Foreman, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Cuddy et Wilson. Lentement, discrètement, il se rapproche de leur groupe et attendit que Cameron sente son regard posé sur elle, elle avait toujours senti à quel moment il la regardait. Au bout de quelques seconde il su qu'il avait raison, elle commença à remuer sur sa chaise puis se retourna. Au moment où elle amorçait son mouvement, House se cacha derrière un pilier. Cameron parcourut la salle du regard cherchant d'où venait cette sensation d'être observé qu'elle avait ressenti. _

_Voyant que Cameron ne l'écoutait plus, Chase se tourna vers elle._

_Ch : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ?_

_C : Oh rien, c'est juste que j'avais cru voir… Non, laisse c'est pas important._

_Ch : Tu es sûre, tu as l'air bizarre._

_C : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien._

_Chase se concentra sur son jeu et Cameron, après avoir jeté un dernier regard autour d'elle se tourna vers la table de jeu. _

_Un grand sourire étirait les lèvres de House, il l'avait parfaitement cerné, il savait à l'avance comment elle allait réagir, il se ferait un plaisir de la tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque._

_Il décida de la laisser tranquille pendant quelques heures et sortit sur le Strip pour trouver un restaurant où déjeuner. Peu après qu'il se fut installé, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Wilson entra._

_W : Je savais bien que c'était toi._

_H : Comment tu m'as trouvé ?_

_W : Je savais que tu ne laisserais pas tomber comme ça, tu crois vraiment que je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant_ _de cette petite virée ?_

_H : En réalité, je l'espérais, qui d'autre est au courrant que je suis là ?_

_W : Personne, mais si j'ai bien compris ce que tu comptes faire Cameron ne tardera pas à le découvrir._

_H : Et… ?_

_W : Et, la connaissant, elle ne le dira à personne. Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire une fois qu'elle saura que tu es là ?_

_H : Oh, je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je vais la laisser choisir ce qu'elle veut faire. _

_W : En gros tu veux la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, mais dans quel but ?_

_H : Juste pour m'amuser._

_W : Quand ça concerne Cameron tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête, mais je veux te rappeler qu'on est là pour ses fiançailles, si tu crois qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras comme ça tu te fais des illusions. _

_H : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête._

_W : House, je te connais, tu n'aurais pas fait tant de kilomètres juste pour lui pourrir la vie, pour Chase peut être, mais pas pour elle._

_H : Et qu'est ce qui te dit que par son biais, je ne veux pas m'attaquer à Chase ?_

_W : Rien, mais encore une fois, je te connais et tu as prévu quelque chose et ça ne concerne que Cameron, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Chase ou n'importe qui d'autre._

_H : …_

_W : Très bien, je vois que je ne tirerais plus rien de toi, je te laisse à ton repas et vais rejoindre les autres dans l'immense salle à manger de l'hôtel. _

_H : C'est ça et étouffes toi avec !_

_Wilson laissa House seul devant son plat. Quand il rejoignit les autres, Cameron s'approcha de lui._

_C : James, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?_

_W : Bien sûr venez par là._

_Sous le regard interrogatif de Chase, Foreman et Cuddy les deux docteurs s'éloignèrent._

_W : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_C : Oh, rien de bien important j'ai juste eut l'impression que… enfin, je sais que c'est impossible, mais… j'ai eut l'impression que House était dans le casino tout à l'heure._

_W : …_

_C : Wilson… Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?_

_W : Heu… Rien, rien, je vous assure._

_C : Ne me dites pas qu'il est ici !_

_W : Ecoutez je ne peux rien vous dire dans la mesure où je ne sais rien._

_C : Je ne vous crois pas, j'ai bien senti son regard sur moi au casino et vous sentez son od…_

_Cameron s'arrêta net au beau milieu de sa phrase, elle venait de se trahir comment avait elle put être aussi bête pour dire ça devant Wilson, lui qui était le meilleur ami de House, elle était sûre que son patron serait au courrant qu'elle connaissait son odeur dès la seconde où le repas serait terminé. _

_C : Si jamais vous lui dites ce que je viens de vous dire, je vous rendrais la vie infernale, vous savez que j'en suis capable, n'oubliez pas que j'ai été à bonne école._

_W : Holà! Doucement je ne lui dirais rien, je n'ai rien à lui dire, ça ne me regarde pas et d'ailleurs, ça ne m'intéresse pas._

_Sur ces mots, il la quitta pour rejoindre le groupe laissant Cameron seule perdu dans ses pensées. Chase s'approcha d'elle, quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle sursauta et s'écarte de lui, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son contact, elle ne l'aimait pas, ces fiançailles représentait pour elle un écran de fumé pour nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour House, mais ce qui lui posait vraiment problème était le fait que pour Chase c'était sérieux. Elle ne voulait pas le prendre pour un imbécile. Au début, elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui dans l'espoir de rendre House jaloux, il s'était bien sûr vengé sur Chase, mais il n'avait rien tenté pour les faire rompre. Pourtant quand elle avait le dos tourné, elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle, mais dès qu'elle essayait de croiser son regard, il se détournait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre, mais l'avait elle jamais compris ?_

_Ch : Tu viens ?_

_Elle le suivit pour rejoindre la table qui leur était réservée. Elle s'installa entre Chase et Wilson, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête, elle repensait à House. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, Cameron eut la désagréable impression, de sentir House tout proche d'elle à plusieurs reprises, une fois, elle perçut le cliquetis caractéristique de sa canne, mais elle n'arriva jamais à le repérer, elle le savait présent à la périphérie de la pièce mais elle ne le vit jamais. Alors que le repas se terminait, les autres décidèrent de retourner jouer au casino, mais elle prétexta une migraine et retourna dans sa chambre, sous le regard de chien battu de Chase, et perplexe de Cuddy et Foreman, Wilson s'était encore éclipsé. Il était allé faire son rapport à House qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée._

_H : Alors ?_

_W : Alors quoi ? Elle a passé le repas à regarder dans toute la salle, elle sait que tu es là mais elle n'arrive pas à te repérer et ça la rend nerveuse, elle néglige Chase qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive._

_H : Ca je le sais très bien, j'étais là je te le rappelle, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est comment elle était psychologiquement._

_W : Comment veux tu qu'elle soit, elle est sur le qui vive, tu es cruel avec elle, tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime encore et tu joues avec ses sentiments._

_H : Mais elle a choisit Chase, elle doit être heureuse._

_W : Heureuse !? Tu trouves vraiment qu'elle a l'air heureuse depuis qu'elle est avec Chase ?_

_H : Elle devrait, elle l'a choisit._

_W : Non, elle ne l'a pas choisit, elle est sortit avec lui uniquement parce que tu ne voulais pas d'elle, dans l'espoir de te rendre jaloux et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est la laisser se gâcher la vie._

_H : Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Elle est grande, elle sait se débrouiller toute seule._

_W : Tu ne comprends donc pas que ce n'est pas Chase qu'elle veut mais toi et elle se retrouve enfermée dans une relation qui va s'officialiser et qu'elle n'en veut pas. Mais je sais très bien que tu es au courrant et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es là. Tu espères qu'elle va abandonner Chase pour toi._

_H : Où est elle maintenant, je ne l'ai pas vu partir avec les autres._

_W : Elle est retournée dans sa chambre, elle avait la migraine. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle était trop mal à l'aise pour jouer la comédie devant tout le monde._

_Sous le regard incrédule de Wilson, House sourit et se dirigea vers les étages. Contrairement à ce que pensait Wilson, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé de ne pas précipiter les choses, si elle avait envie de le voir elle viendrait le rejoindre, il la laissait faire le premier pas. _

_De son coté, Cameron était retournée dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de chasser House de ses pensées, mais chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur les affaires parfaitement pliées de Chase, son esprit se tournait vers les chemises froissées de House, son air négligé, sa barbe de trois jours. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, aussi décida-t-elle de dormir, là au moins si elle rêvait de House, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il est impossible de contrôler les rêves. _

_Elle plongea immédiatement dans son rêve préféré, celui où un House en pleine santé et heureux l'embrassait tendrement. Mais alors que dans son rêve House devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, elle sentit une main se glisser lentement le long de son dos, elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'écarta brusquement du nouveau venu._

_Ch : C'est moi, calme toi._

_C : Chase, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur._

_Dès l'instant où il avait passé la porte, elle avait su que c'était lui, elle avait reconnu son pas, sentit son parfum, ce parfum qui la dégoûtait. Quand il l'avait touché, elle s'était écartée de lui, heureusement il avait pris ce geste pour de la surprise et non de l'aversion pour tout contact de sa part. _

_C : Ecoutes Chase, je vais aller faire un tour au casino, j'ai envie de réfléchir._

_Ch : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu te sens bien ?_

_C : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, je vais descendre._

_Ch : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

_C : Non, je t'ai dit que je voulais réfléchir c'est pas pour que tu viennes me tourner autour pendant deux heures._

_Ch : Bon très bien je te laisse tranquille alors._

_C : C'est ça._

_Elle se leva et sorti précipitamment de la chambre laissant Chase tout seul plus perplexe que jamais. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la comprendre, c'était pourtant elle qui avait proposé les fiançailles et maintenant, elle le fuyait. Il ne comprenait pas._

_De son côté Cameron descendit dans la salle de casino et commença à jouer à la roulette, mais bien vite elle ne trouva plus rien d'attrayant à cette salle bondé et bruyante. Elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre sa chambre et subir Chase qui devait l'attendre. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant la réception elle eut une idée, après tout pourquoi pas._

_Réceptionniste : Bonsoir mademoiselle, puis je faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

_C : Bonsoir, pourriez vous me dire dans quelle chambre séjourne Grégory House s'il vous plait ? _

_R : Je suis désolé, c'est confidentiel, mais je peux l'appeler pour qu'il vienne vous chercher._

_C : Non, en réalité, je voudrais lui faire une surprise, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui._

_R : Je comprends, mais je suis vraiment désolé c'est impossible._

_C : S'il vous plait, vous ne pourriez pas faire un tout petit effort ? _

_La réceptionniste jeta un regard aux alentours et acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_R : Chambre 2052_

_C : Merci._

_Avant de partir elle lui glissa un jeton de 100 dans la main._

_Le numéro de la chambre de House obtenu, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseur et appuya sur le numéro 6. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, elle parcourut le couloir rapidement mais une fois arrivée devant la chambre de son patron, elle se figea. Comment allait il réagir à son intrusion ? Elle avait été sûre d'elle quand elle avait décidé de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre mais une fois devant la porte, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Après tout, House était imprévisible. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua à la porte, elle attendit, mais aucune réponse de vient, elle réitéra son geste, sans plus de résultat. Décidant d'abandonner elle se retourna vers les ascenseurs quand tout à coup, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et un bras se referma autour de sa taille, l'entraînant dans la pièce sombre. Elle laissa échapper un petit cris de surprise et commença à se débattre, quand soudain elle reconnu le parfum de son ravisseur. House l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y pénétrer mais il avait choisit pour elle. Elle se retrouvait emprisonnée dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait plus bouger._

_C : House lâchez moi, vous me faites mal !_

_H : Qu'est ce que vous faisiez devant ma chambre ?_

_C : Rien, je… Je me promenais dans les étages et c'est tout._

_H : Vous vous promeniez dans les étages à 3h du matin et comme par hasard vous vous êtes arrêté devant ma chambre, vous y avez même frappé alors que je suis même pas sensé être là._

_C : Bon d'accord c'est vrai, je savais que vous étiez là et je voulais vous voir, mais lâchez moi maintenant vous me faites mal._

_Il la lâcha et elle s'éloigna de lui._

_H : Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?_

_C : Pourquoi êtes vous là ?_

_H : C'est moi qui ai posé la première question._

_C : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais vous voir, a vous de répondre à ma question._

_H : Non, j'ai encore une question, est ce que le fait que vous soyez là à un quelconque rapport avec le fait que vous ne supportez plus que votre fiancé vous touche ?_

_C : … Pourquoi êtes vous à Las Vegas ?_

_H : Je prends ça pour un oui, et pour répondre à votre question, je suis là pour…ça._

_Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras déposant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. A ce contact, elle se débattit mais alors que House devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, elle réalisa ce qui était entrain de se passer et répondit ardemment aux caresses de son patron. La canne de ce dernier alla s'échouer sur le sol, alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner lentement le chemisier de la jeune femme, Cameron ne restait pas inactive pour autant, elle lui avait déjà enlevé sa chemise et s'attaquait à son t-shirt. Ils se séparèrent le temps qu'elle lui retire le bout de tissus encombrant, puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Après l'avoir délesté de son chemisier, House s'attaqua au pantalon de la jeune femme,une fois qu'il fut venu à bout de cette nouvelle épreuve, il se sépara d'elle et la repoussa brusquement, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongée sur le lit. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais en le voyant approcher du lit tout en enlevant son pantalon elle se rassura. Une fois devant le lit, il entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, très lentement, la mettant au supplice. Une fois fait, elle se retrouva à sa merci, allongée en sous vêtement alors qu'il la dominait de toute sa taille. A ce moment, elle ne pensait plus du tout à Chase, en réalité, elle ne pensait à rien sauf à cet homme qu'elle désirait depuis plus de trois ans et qu'elle allait enfin avoir. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à la rejoindre, elle pris les choses en main. Se mettant en position assise, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses anches et commença à l'entraîner dans le lit tout en déposant de tendre baiser sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre, finalement, il céda et se glissa contre elle. Seul leur sous vêtements séparaient leur corps, mais bientôt ces dernières barrières cédèrent elles aussi à leur passion et, au grand bonheur du couple, ils s'unirent. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre assouvissant leur appétit de l'autre depuis si longtemps réprimé. Le petit matin les trouva alanguis au milieu des draps en désordre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à réaliser la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi préférant profiter l'un de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils savaient que dès que le jour se lèverait, ils devraient faire face à leurs actes, ils devraient parler de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, en tout cas, Cameron ne le voulait pas et elle espérait que House non plus. Elle ouvrit un œil et, levant le visage, elle rencontra le regard bleu de son patron, il souriait, il s'approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, elle y répondit ardemment, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écarta. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit l'ombre de Chase planer entre eux._

_C : Je suis désolée._

_H : Moi aussi._

_Il lui avait répondu de façon agressive, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir, après tout ils avaient fait l'amour, il avait fait le premier pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si Chase n'existait pas. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le lit quand elle le retint._

_C : Non, reste._

_H : Pourquoi ?_

_C : Parce que je te le demande._

_H : Je ne peux pas rester pour cette raison et tu le sais très bien._

_C : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, je vais lui parler aujourd'hui._

_Il la regarda longuement, elle semblait sincère, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, elle allait vraiment parler à Chase, elle allait rompre avec son fiancé pour lui, personne n'avait encore fait un aussi grand sacrifice pour lui, il était touché. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle se leva à son tour, sans aucun complexe, lui exposant à la lumière du jour sa nudité._

_C : House, je te promet de lui parler dès que je le vois. C'est toi que je veux, tu a fais le premier pas, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Reviens avec moi dans le lit, il est encore tôt, on a le temps._

_H : J'ai faim._

_Elle sourit, c'était tout lui ça, ils venaient de mettre leur cœur sur la table, il avait enfin abandonné son côté misanthrope et s'était ouvert à quelqu'un et maintenant il était désinvolte, c'était sa technique pour échapper aux situation gênantes. Décidant de jouer son jeu, Cameron s'approcha du téléphone enfilant au passage la chemise qu'elle lui avait enlevé la veille._

_C : Moi aussi. _

_Réceptionniste : Service d'étage bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ?_

_C : Bonjour, je voudrais deux petit déjeuner s'il vous plaît, chambre 2052._

_R : Bien sûr madame, quelle formule désirez vous ?_

_C : La maxi, on a besoin de récupérer._

_R : Bien madame je vous envoie quelqu'un._

_C : Merci._

_R : Bonne journée madame._

_C : Bonne journée à vous aussi._

_Pendant toute la conversation qu'elle avait eut au téléphone, House ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça, dans le travail elle était professionnelle, même quand elle sortait avec Chase et Foreman, elle gardait une certaine réserve mais là, elle était totalement elle-même, sans complexe, naturelle. Quand elle se retourna, elle remarqua le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de House, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça avant._

_C : Qu'est qu'il y a ?_

_H : Rien, je te regardais c'est tout._

_C : Et c'est parce que tu me regardais que tu souris comme ça ?_

_H : Oui._

_Elle lui sourit à son tour et s'approcha lentement de lui une lueur gourmande dans le regard, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il s'écarta d'elle._

_H : Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas parler à Chase._

_C : Mais pourquoi, je t'ai dis que j'allais lui parler, et puis il ne semblait pas trop te gêner cette nuit…_

_H : Cette nuit, c'était cette nuit, tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, mais il n'empêche que je ne peux pas faire ça, je sais trop ce que ça fait._

_C : Comment ça tu sais trop ce que ça fait ?_

_H : Je ne l'ai dis à personne, même pas à Wilson, quand j'étais avec Stacy, juste avant mon accident, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait un amant depuis plus d'un mois._

_C : Oh, House, je suis désolé, je te promets que dès que nous auront finit le petit déjeuner j'irais voir Chase et je romprais avec lui._

_Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, on frappa à la porte._

_… : Service d'étage, je viens vous amener votre petit déjeuner._

_H : Entrez._

_Un jeune homme pénétra dans la chambre en poussant une table sur laquelle se trouvaient disposé les plats. Ils le remercièrent et s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une atmosphère joyeuse, Cameron n'en revenait pas, le House qu'elle avait connu pendant plus de trois ans avait disparut, elle avait devant elle une nouvelle personne, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir a ce changement elle se trouvait en face d'un inconnu mais elle aimait cet inconnu et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le garder au près d'elle le plus longtemps possible._

_Une heure plus tard, le petit déjeuner terminé, elle alla prendre une douche alors que House retournait se coucher dans les draps froids. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortit habillé avec les vêtements qu'elle avait récupérés par terre. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme endormi dans le lit et quitta la chambre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Chase et comment allaient réagir les autres ? Wilson devait déjà se douter de quelque chose mais Cuddy et Foreman allait être choqués. Mais après tout, personne ne la connaissait vraiment, ils ne connaissaient d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître, même Chase qui partageait sa vie depuis presque un an ne l'avait jamais vue comme House l'avait vue ce matin, elle avait toujours eut une certaine réserve envers Chase même après tant de temps, alors qu'avec House, elle s'était tout de suite sentie alaise. _

_Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle arriva devant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Chase, fouillant dans ses poches, elle trouva la clé magnétique et ouvrit la porte. La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir, elle resta immobile sur le seuil laissant ses yeux s'habituer au peu de lumière. La scène qu'elle découvrit alors la laissa sans voix, Chase était allongé sur le lit encore tout habillé, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté la veille. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis le contournant, elle alla tirer les rideaux. Le changement brutal de lumière réveilla Chase en sursaut, il se tourna immédiatement vers elle._

_Ch : Allison, c'est toi, où étais tu ?_

_C : Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?_

_Ch : Où étais tu ? Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, tu avais dit que tu descendais au casino, je pensais que tu reviendrais me rejoindre._

_C : Ecoutes, il faut qu'on parle._

_Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'elle avait employé il ne présageait rien de bon._

_Ch : Tu me quittes c'est ça ?_

_C : Oui, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime._

_Ch : Je m'en doutais, je voyais bien que depuis quelques temps tu ne voulais plus que je te touches et quand tu m'as proposé ces fiançailles, j'ai accepté parce que je pensais que peut être tu apprendrais à m'aimer avec le temps. Mais visiblement je me suis trompé, je pensais que tant que House ne ferait pas un geste tu resterais à moi mais là encore je me suis trompé._

_C : Je suis désolée Chase._

_Ch : Non, c'est bon laisse moi maintenant. _

_C : Excuse moi…_

_Ch : Je t'ai dit de me laisser. Et prends tes affaires avant de partir._

_Alors que Cameron rassemblait ses affaires, Chase s'était assis sur une chaise face à la fenêtre tournant le dos au reste de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle sortit discrètement de la pièce, Chase n'avait pas bougé, elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, mais elle devait aussi penser à elle, à son bonheur. Elle décida d'informer les autres du changement de situation._

_Les premières personnes qu'elle trouva furent Wilson et Cuddy. En la voyant arriver, ils eurent un regard perplexe, elle avait changé c'était indéniable, elle paraissait heureuse._

_Cu : Ca va ?_

_C : Très bien, pourquoi ?_

_W : Vous avez l'air changée, heureuse._

_C : Je ne sais pas si les circonstances s'y prêtent, mais oui je suis heureuse._

_Cu : Quelles circonstances, que s'est il passé ?_

_Cameron croisa le regard de Wilson et sut qu'il savait, il l'avait deviné et sachant que House était lui aussi à Las Vegas il savait ce qui la rendait si heureuse._

_W : Vous avez rompu avec Chase, c'est bien ça ?_

_Cu : Quoi, mais pourquoi, vous étiez là pour fêter vos fiançailles._

_C : Je sais, mais les choses ont changé._

_Cu : Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Je ne comprends pas._

_Cameron et Wilson échangèrent un regard alors que Cuddy passait de l'un à l'autre espérant que quelqu'un lui dirait enfin ce qui se passait._

_C : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre._

_Cu : Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui ?_

_W : House._

_Cu : Quoi House, pourquoi venez vous me parler de House maintenant, il n'a aucun rapport avec cette affaire il n'est même pas là._

_C : Et bien… En fait…_

_W : Si, il est là._

_Cu : Je… Que… Quoi ?_

_C : House est ici à Las Vegas._

_Cu : Et alors ?... Oh… Je vois. Vous et House ?_

_… : Oui._

_Tous restèrent sans voix, House venait d'arriver derrière eux personne ne l'avait vu venir, il fit le tour du petit groupe et alla enlacer Cameron déposant un petit baiser dans son coups sous le regard incrédule de ses amis._

_Cu : House ! Que faites vous là ?_

_H : Et bien quand j'ai apprit que vous aviez organisé cette petite sauterie et que je n'étais pas invité, j'ai décidé de me joindre à la petite fête._

_Cu : Mais comment en êtes vous arrivé là ? Vous et Cameron !?_

_H : Vous me connaissez non ? Vous savez que quand je veux quelque chose que l'obtiens à tous les coups. Et bien je me suis donné les moyens d'avoir ce que je voulais._

_Cu : Oui, mais vous Allison, vous paraissiez heureuse avec Chase._

_H : Vous êtes donc aveugle à ce point ? Vous ne voyiez donc pas qu'elle n'attendait qu'un chose pour larguer cet abrutit de Chase, et comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai mis toutes les chances de mon coté pour avoir ce que je voulais._

_C : Il a raison, la seule chose que j'attendais c'est qu'il se décide à faire le premier pas._

_Elle se retourna dans les bras de House et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres devant le regard attendrit de leur compagnons. Mais à ce moment là, Foreman et Chase entrèrent dans la salle et se figèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Chase s'élança alors vers le groupe, il voulais voir qui était cet homme qui embrassait sa fiancée, Foreman qui l'avait reconnu dès son entrée dans la pièce tenta de le retenir._

_F : Chase non ! Laisses la !_

_Ch : Laisses moi, je veux voir qui c'est._

_N'écoutant pas son ami, Chase traversa la pièce et alla rejoindre le groupe, puis sans se préoccuper des regards surpris des convives il attrapa l'homme qui tenait Cameron dans ses bras et écrasa son poing sur son visage._

_C : Chase qu'est ce qui te prends ?_

_Ch : Il me prend que tu viens me rejoindre après avoir passé la nuit je ne sais où et avec je ne sais qui pour me dire que tu me quittes et après je te retrouve dans les bras d'un inconnu devant tous nos amis._

_C : Chase ! Ouvres les yeux, je ne suis pas dans les bras d'un inconnu et puis de toute façon étant donné que je t'ai quitté, tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. _

_Chase se tourna vers l'homme qui était encore par terre entouré de Cuddy et Wilson et réalisa qu'il venait de frapper son patron. Finalement il ne s'était pas trompé ce matin, seul House pouvait la faire changer d'avis et ce n'est que pour lui qu'elle l'aurait quitté. Mais le fait que ce soit pour House qu'elle l'ai quitté ne le réconfortait en rien, elle était sa collègue et lui son patron, comment allait il pouvoir supporter de les voir tous les jours tous les deux ensembles. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Cameron se baissa et prit le visage de House entre ses mains, une bosse commençait à apparaître sous son œil, Chase ne l'avait pas raté._

_C : House ça va ?_

_H : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien, il est blessé c'est tout, tu sais je le comprends j'étais comme ça moi aussi il y a quelques temps._

_Ch : Arrêtez, vous ne savez rien de moi, je ne suis pas vous._

_C : Chase arête tu te rends ridicule devant tout le monde. Rentres, retourne à Princeton on parlera dans quelques jours quand tu te seras calmé._

_Ch : Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, si je veux rester ici à me saouler et à dépenser mon argent je le ferais et ça ne te regarde pas._

_Dans un mouvement brusque, il se retourna et traversa la foule de spectateur qui s'était figée quand l'altercation avait commencé._

_C : Foreman, tu peux t'occuper de lui ?_

_F : Oui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me ranger à tes arguments, il a raison tu l'as pris pour un con, tu t'es amusé avec lui dans l'espoir que House serait jaloux et maintenant qu'il est là, adieu Chase et tant pis si je te piétine au passage._

_C : Foreman…_

_F : Non, je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage, tu es heureuse c'est l'essentiel, mais Chase est mon ami lui aussi et tu l'as traité comme un moins que rien._

_Avant que quiconque ait put répondre, il traversa la salle sur les traces de Chase. Bien que déçue par le comportement de ses amis, Cameron préféra se concentrer sur House. Il était toujours assis par terre, sa canne traînait à quelques centimètres de lui, elle se baissa pour la ramasser et, avec l'aide de Wilson elle aida House à se relever. _

_C : Greg, ça va ?_

_H : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais prévu sa réaction, mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir prévue si violente._

_W : Ne vous inquiétez pas Cameron, il est solide, il s'en remettra._

_C : Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal._

_H : Ecoute Allison, je sais, tout le monde sait que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je t'ai mise au pied du mur et tu as du choisir selon tes sentiments, il était inévitable que quelqu'un souffre, si ce n'était pas Chase, c'était moi. Et j'avoue que je préfère que ce soit lui._

_W : House…_

_House les regarda avec un grand sourire candide sur le visage, il avait beau avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied, il n'en restait pas moins le même._

_Le lendemain ils rentrèrent à Princeton par le premier avion, Chase, lui, était partit dans la soirée de la veille, ne supportant pas de voir sa « fiancée » dans les bras d'un autre. Tous avaient facilement accepté le changement de situation dans la mesure où, tout le monde ou presque s'attendait à voir ce genre de rebondissement se produire, tous connaissaient House et savaient qu'il ne laisserait personne lui prendre la femme qu'il aimait et que quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours le dernier mot._

12


End file.
